User talk:Swordcross/Setting up
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Planning Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:26, October 2, 2011 RE: Yeah. ---- Awesome, thanks! ---- Um... The shops in the plaza on CHBRPG have an even bigger title. I think Cahill Family/Ekaterina Branch/HQ would work. 'roo has the final say since the vote is tied right now. Missions We should have a missions forum (like the quests forum) and have the missions work the same way as quests do. ---- For the HQ's, we could redirect the Branch HQ to Cahill Family/Branch/HQ, that way there is still a short title. It is 2-1-0 right now, I don't think we need to. Oh, okay. Go ahead and ask. Hq stuff I case you didn't see I wanted it to be just branch hq. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 21:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Help? So... how I can help? --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 21:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Well? And also, what does it mean "Co-Founder"? Is it possible to have 2 persons create a wiki? --JonathanTennyson WikiaBot Where did WikiaBot come from? What's next? What do we do next? Also, do you think it would be okay if we used the CHBRPG Main Page format? HQs So I'm assuming you're working on the HQs. That's what I was going to do that at first but a lot of the branches have strongholds in the same city and not all of the stronghold locations are specified so... A lot of the branches also have strongholds in New York so I don't even know if we should have pages for a city. But what do we do in New York's case where all 5 branches have strongholds (I'm pretty sure). Oh, I see what you mean. And how about we make all cities Neutral but make subpages for strongholds (like you did in New York). Actually, I was thinking we even do the same thing for the HQs and just rename the HQs to that. #They can by going to the city's page. #By typing in "BRANCH HQ" and being redirected. Awesome. So you'll be doing that? Room 94 Hey Swordcross. Would a room in the Taj Mahal purchased by the Janus be labeled a Janus Base or a Neutral Area? Awesome, thanks! Could you help me with the Janus strongholds? Thanks! (I was thinking each branch should have a stronghold in each city. What do you think?) How about we do that in the big cities (LA, NYC and Barcelona) while we only do two strongholds in the other cities. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I didn't notice that all the strongholds in NYC were confirmed. I'll delete the Lucian LA one. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) All Those Rooms in Strongholds Hey Swordcross, Are we going to have all those rooms (like the ones you made for the Janus HQ) for all the strongholds? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 17:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) But we're still adding secret rooms to each Neutral location that has a link to the stronghold, right? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with that. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'm just really happy this Wiki is coming together slowly. We should be ready by early spring, right? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Also, I stopped adding new strongholds and started adding regular tourist attractions to cities that remain neutral (like you did in NYC, I think you made it Central Park). Isn't this Wiki gonna be awesome? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Vesper Strongholds By the way, you're just making Vesper strongholds wherever, right? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I think we put them in major cities that have Cahill strongholds too, so NYC and LA would have one for sure. (I gtg but probably will come back in like a half hour...) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) One near every main base, in most major cities and in some minor cities? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! By the way, when we finish up the Wiki and word starts getting out across Wikia, I think CHBRPG might try to kick me out of power. Could you step in if that does happen? Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but if a lot of their users start joining... Anyways, I can't thank you enough for your help and co-founding this Wiki. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Swordcross, Do you think you could find a picture of an empty room (like the one where the Cahill hostages were held in The Medusa Plot)? I can't find one that could be used for that. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, did you have any plans for the Casa de Aglio (as in a base or something)? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'll continue making them! (Sorry about my inactivity, I'm really busy with school and all...) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, where do you think I could put the Vesper spy base in LA? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, thanks! And the boat thing's awesome!!! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, what do you think making a flight of stairs in Hollywood Studios leading to a Vesper base? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.universalstudioshollywood.com/ [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you need any help with anything? I think we work together and finish the HQs and then fix up my mess (only strongholds in most cities)... What do you think? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 21:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, why are stuff in Jonah's mansion both Madrigal and Janus bases? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 21:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And also, what do you think about making an abandoned Janus base and an abandoned Vesper base in Roanoke? (The Janus would have relocated and the Vespers moved since they couldn't find any Janus activity in the abandoned base?) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 21:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, how about the Janus came after the Tomas and Vespers left? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 21:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) New idea: The Janus kept their activity private while the Tomas and Vespers were there and still keep it quiet. What do you think? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, could we go back to the Vespers leaving since the Janus hid their activity? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, why did you take Blacksburg off the Airport? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I only looked at one diff. Sorry. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you wanna ? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming on? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Is it working? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about leaving you with all the work, I've been busy. I'm back now however! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) A lot of the pages are stubs. Are we going to use a design on them and fix them up? I mean, if we want a spotlight one we're done. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 15:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) . (Pages with a small amount of bytes.) We have over 200 of them. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 15:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I tried it with Hogwarts RPG when I was in power there and we had too many stubs. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 15:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can get a spotlight without requesting one officially. Wikia Staff have the power to do so... I'll see what I can do. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 15:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I'll try and get a staff member to give us a spotlight. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 15:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (Do you think Bchwood would give us a spotlight?) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I know!!! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Planning page I added something new to the planning page. Please comment. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 17:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Replied there. I'm going to fix some userboxes (not the templates) in the meantime. Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Are all those New York locations you just added attractions/neutral/don't have bases hidden in or near? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH]] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Are they confirmed? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought you said we were only having confirmed bases for the Cahill branches. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I like having bases for all branches in big cities. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) And other cities that have more than one branch stronghold (LA and Budapest are other examples). [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 13:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) So, do we make 6 strongholds in cities that have more than 1 stronghold? I need a response... Thanks, [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you want to make a list of big cities? I mean, what is a big city to you? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that we could do that for those four but make some extra ones that really need one (Camp Nou should be Tomas). [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, I thought we would have all 6 strongholds in the top 4... [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Templates Sure, I'll increase the size. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 23:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Again, I'm sorry. I was busy with stuff. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 20:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hahaha It's one thing to copy the idea of templates, but give me a break, your mediawiki welcome message is identical to the one I made, down to colours, style, wording and font. Come on couldn't you guys at least be creative enough to change the font/colouring/wording?!BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Sword you joined that loser just cause you have a tiff with us? Grow up. This will fail immensely. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 18:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) guide Hey, you know that guide of mine you copied? yeah, get rid of it. now. Kingbirdy 00:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I was busy, a few papers I had to write. I'm back now. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 21:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to get rid of them since you brought them over, I never liked them. (What was the decision on unconfirmed strongholds?) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) For the unconfirmed strongholds, I say only when we find somewhere we think should have one (like the Tomas should use sports arenas, Vespers use old "evil" places, Lucians use important political areas etc.), what do you think? For the templates, awesome! Also, I warned Ghost for harrassing me. Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Swordcross! I know I've been gone for a while studying and stuff but where are you? I'm starting to worry that you left the RP and am feeling lonely just thinking about it... Where are you? (If you're away because of something important ot you needed time to study or whatever, just let me know but I'm scared.) Thanks, [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Added a minor thing to the Planning Page. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do you make a character? How to make a character can you tell me how to make a character? This wiki almost ready to go, if so, I call dibs on the Janus Leader. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks much brah, do you need any help from this end? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a character making page, or policies? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC)